


Domestic

by scarletsailor



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, bunanas, bunnynanas, sun/velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsailor/pseuds/scarletsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting her fired up (at him, most of the time) was always entertaining. She didn’t find it nearly as amusing. Sun/Velvet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

“Hold still.”

“Ow!”

Sun stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. “Stop moving,” he muttered. “I’ve almost got it, I promise.”

“That’s what you said five minutes ago,” Velvet groaned. She was sprawled out on her back with Sun sitting at the foot of her bed. He had a roll of bandages in his hands and he was clumsily wrapping them around her ankle. The summer heat had her skin sticky with sweat. The breeze from the open window hardly helped. “You’re a lousy healer.”

Sun smirked.

About two hours ago, he had shown up at her window and “swept her off her feet” as he liked to put it for a romantic breakfast for two in downtown Vale. The gesture had quickly turned sour when they ran into some more of Roman’s thugs who were picking on Faunus children. The duo had taken them out easily, but Velvet had twisted her ankle in the middle of the fight. Out of fear of being turned away at the hospital for their Faunus heritage, Sun quickly rushed Velvet back to Beacon.

“You know you’re the healer in this relationship,” he said, tossing a torn bandage over his shoulder. His face was screwed up in frustration. He was always saying that, “this relationship.” It felt nice. “This is your fault for getting hurt, anyway.”

She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. The nice feeling was gone. “ _My fault_?”

He grinned. Getting her fired up (at him, most of the time) was always entertaining. She didn’t find it nearly as amusing. “Sure,” he said, shrugging. “If you could keep up with me in battle, we wouldn’t have this problem.”

She felt her cheeks turning red with rage. Wincing slightly as she sat up, she tilted Sun’s face up until he was looking her in the eye. Her gentle touch was dangerous.

“I haven’t finished with your ankle yet.” He said it was though he was concerned, but the smirk on his face suggested otherwise. He had learned long ago just how tough she was; she didn’t need his worry, sympathy, or protection. She had a fire inside that rivaled the great Yang Xiao Long herself. It had been burning ever since she put Cardin Winchester in his place (and in the hospital).

“Forget my ankle,” she said, swatting his hands away. “I’d be better off asking Heiress Weiss Schnee to operate a washing machine than have you try to play nurse.”

“Well, I’m not really into that whole role playing thing, but I’m willing to try—”

She slapped her hand over his mouth and shoved his face away. “You’re terrible.” Her anger was subsiding and she couldn’t mask her smile with a scowl. He had that effect on her.

“Thanks.” He surprised her with a brief kiss. “Feeling better?”

“Not really,” she said, running her hands through her hair. “My aura will take care of it soon, though.”

“Good.” His tail came up to tickle her ears. She flinched in surprise and laughed slightly. “I was actually worried about you.”

“That tends to happen when you care about someone.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m alright, Sun.”

He smiled.

She returned his smile until she caught sight of the clock on the wall behind him. “You have to go!” Without flinching, she stood on her feet and threw her uniform blazer on over her T-shirt. He watched her run around, on her bad ankle no less because she’s a badass, with a smile on his face. They’d only been together for a few months, but it was easy for him to imagine living like this in the future.

_Whoa._

“Come on!”

Velvet grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet with strength that had stopped being surprising a long time ago.

“You act like we’re having some kind of poisonous affair,” he said. “Does that make us Romeo and Juliet or Helen and Paris?”

She threw a dirty T-shirt in his face to shut him up.

“Are you offering me a souvenir, Ms. Scarlatina?”

“Oh my god, get out!” The red in her face as back and she threw all of her bodyweight into pushing him towards the window.

“Remind me again why you haven’t told your teammates about us,” he said as he threw his weight against hers. He went limp until she was the only thing keeping him standing.

“I don’t think they would approve of me dating a criminal,” she said impatiently. “ _You are not helping, you child!"_

“I am not a child,” he corrected with a pout. “I am a man.” Typical that he’d be offended by ‘child’ and not ‘criminal.’

“Whatever!” She rolled her eyes and glanced back at the clock. “You’ve got to go! My team will be back any second!”

“Fine, fine.” He held his hands up in surrender. Before she could shove him out of the window, he turned and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. She relaxed and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Another effect he had on her. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Bunny.”

“Don’t be late, Monkey,” she said with faux scorn, urging him forward.

With that familiar twinkle in his eyes and a double-fingered salute, he jumped out of the window.


End file.
